wotnotfandomcom-20200214-history
Theena
Theena is the ruler of the Enchanted Kingdom, mother of Kalus, and adoptive mother to Kameo. She is an elf and is captured along with Kameo's family by Thorn and Kalus History Theena is the sole reason why Kalus became jealous towards Kameo, as Theena quite often favorited her adopted daughter over her own biological child, to the point of neglect. After Solon's death, the remaining Elemental Sprites return with a baby that terrifies a 3 year old Kalus, causing her to scream and for everyone to run towards her to find them. The elemental sprites and baby are brought to Theena, who notices that the baby has Solon's Element of Power and starts to mourn over the loss of her husband. The baby pokes Theena's cheek and she sees this as a sign of the baby trying to cheer her up. Theena names her Kameo and adopts her. During her grief she becomes heavily attached to Kameo and ignores Kalus' cries of wanting to be with her mother as her servants literally drag Kalus away to her next lesson. When preparing for the ceremony of which Kalus was to receive the Element of Power, Theena neglected her duty as both Queen and Kalus' mother to inform Kalus about what was going to happen. Despite promising her that she would, Theena never does. When Kalus asks for some of her own mother's time, Theena tells her that she is busy however Theena will often talk to Kameo whenever she sees her. At one point Kalus asks Lenya why she avoids her and Lenya tells her because she reminds Theena so much of her father but Kalus does not think that is good enough. The Elemental Stand Incident A day before Kalus's ceremony, Kameo wonders into the room where Theena keeps the Element of Power on a stand after being drawn to it from a dream she had. Kameo has the urge to touch the gem and breathes on it before cleaning it on her sleeve. Kalus enters and sees Kameo holding the Element of Power and yells at her, demanding to know what she is doing. Kameo tries to tell her that she was just checking on it but Kalus is too enraged and terrified to listen and shoves Kameo, causing her to step back. Kalus' foot gets caught in her own skirt and she trips a little. Kalus bumped into the Element's stand, causing it to crash to the ground loudly. Kalus screamed while Kameo covers her mouth in shock as the Element hits the ground and slides across it. Theena storms into the room and yells at both siblings but her rage is directed at Kalus, grabbing her arm really hard and demanding to know what she was doing. Theena is tempted to hit her but refrains and screams about her being irresponsible and how she feels she cannot trust Kalus. Kalus tries to explain what happened however Theena ignores her in her fit of rage. Theena yells at both siblings to go to their rooms. She has to tell them twice as the two were in shock. Once they leave, Theena is still enraged and despite Lenya, Halis and Yeros' efforts, she is still livid the next day. When the Mystic approaches her with a fake vision, Theena comes to a decision. Later, Theena sends Kameo a note to meet her in her room privately. Kameo goes and tries to explain to Theena what happened in the Elemental room to explain it wasn't Kalus' fault but Theena shushes her and tells her that she will be giving Kameo the Element of Power instead of Kalus. This disturbs Kameo and she recalls that both her and Kalus have done far worse and have had less consequences from their actions, questioning if Theena would deny Kalus' birthright as Kameo was aware how much Kalus had to sacrifice and give up to train to become queen. Theena commands Kameo to kneel and she does so reluctantly before Theena places the Element of Power on Kameo just as Kalus enters to talk to Theena. Kalus grabs Kameo's shoulder, turning her around and is furious to see that the one thing she had trained all of her life for, was given to someone else. Kalus is furious and says some well deserved words towards Theena that hurts her heart before she leaves, flying away. Theena chases after Kalus, followed by the ancestors and catches up with her after she frees Thorn and is immediately captured along with Lenya, Halis and Yeros. Trivia * After being rescued by Kameo, Theena will praise her and question where the Mystic is but will say nothing about Kalus' sacrifice to save them from Thorn and make amends. * Theena is the only NPC that you cannot attack. * The item on Theena's belt is the model for the original Element of Power from the GameCube version * Theena's hair is black. * After landing on the escaping airship, Theena does not try to look for Kalus as at that point she did not know about her sacrifice. Category:Characters Category:Elf